Sin Redención
by Polgara
Summary: En un momento de depresion Severus Snape recuerda los sucesos de la noche en que murio el director de Hogwarts y el por que de sus actos... Es un fic corto pero vale la pena leerlo! Disfrutenlo!


**ACLARACIONES:**

Este fic es de mi propiedad pero Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, al igual que algunos fragmentos del sexto libro de esta saga que he incorporado a la historia.

Contiene spoilers del sexto libro así que quien aun no lo haya leído queda bajo su responsabilidad.

Lo que esta en **negrita** es lo que pasó en el pasado, o sea, en el transcurso del libro sexto, lo que esta en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos o recuerdos de Snape y lo demás es lo post-sexto libro que salió totalmente de mi imaginación.

Esta teoría de los hechos es de mi autoría y es mi forma de pensar. Si alguien no esta de acuerdo conmigo no tiene por que ofenderse… podemos existir juntos en el mundo, no? nnU

Y sin mas… A LEER!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sin Redención**

Cerró las cortinas para impedir que la luz de la luna llena iluminara la estancia y se sirvió otra copa de vino sentándose en el mueble de cuero negro, la principal pieza de aquella pequeña sala. Con un movimiento de su varita encendió la chimenea pero esta no emitía ningún resplandor, en cambio sus llamas parecían querer ahogarse antes que permanecer allí… y así como estaba, mirando la desesperante danza del fuego en la chimenea, con el vino en su mano y su cuerpo totalmente recostado, comenzó a recordar los sucesos de la noche que cambio su vida para siempre.

"_Ese viejo…" _pensó con tristeza y odio a sí mismo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina y dejando de agitar el líquido plateado de su pensadero le pidió que pasara.**

**El profesor de nariz aguileña entro por el agujero y sin rodeos se sentó frente al director.**

**-Estoy en problemas…- confesó en contra de su orgullo, pero a la final el hombre que se encontraba frente a él era como su padre y no le importaría confiarle su vida.**

**Se organizó las gafas con el dedo índice y sonriendo de forma cansada asintió. Desde la pelea contra Voldemort en el ministerio de magia no había sido el mismo… ya no contaba chistes estúpidos (que aunque le doliera reconocerlo al jefe de casa de Slytherin, bastante falta hacían en esos tiempos de guerra), cada día parecía mas demacrado y cansado y además parecía que perdía fuerza.**

**-Haz hecho lo correcto, con Bellatrix allí era la única opción, no podemos permitir que duden de ti, eres nuestra mejor carta en este momento-.**

**-Profesor… ¿Quiere decir que…?- inquirió con tono preocupado el maestro de pociones ante las palabras de su superior.**

**-Snape… sabes que es la única solución-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_No… no era la única solución"._

Con rabia tiró la copa dentro del hogar, encendiendo más el fuego con su contenido y cerró los ojos… ¿Por qué lo había hecho¡Por qué tuvo que pedirle precisamente eso?... Y ahora tenía que vivir con ese remordimiento… por no haberse negado.

No le dolía el odio de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, ni de los miembros de la orden del fénix, ni el reconocimiento del señor tenebroso por su "asombrosa" labor… no, lo que le dolía era recordar la suplica del único hombre que confió en él y tener un corazón frío capaz de concederle esa petición.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Salió de la oficina sin poder creer aún que esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de aquel hombre… ¡El mago mas poderoso de todos! Al único al que el Señor Tenebroso teme… y sería él quien tuviese el maldito honor de terminar con aquella leyenda.**

**Al llegar a su despacho se encontró con su alumno estrella y ahora su protegido.**

**-Todo esta arreglado, el viejo se lo ha creído todo… en cuanto se descuide atacarás-.**

**-Pero…- intentó refutar el chico.**

**-No te preocupes… estaré a tu lado para asegurarme que todo salga bien y el Señor Oscuro te recompensará- le consoló poniéndole una mano en el hombro. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Maldecía el día en que decidió convertirse en mortífago, maldecía el día en que Narcisa Malfoy había llegado a su casa como último recurso para la salvación de su hijo… maldecía sobre todo haber conocido esa familia, haber amado a esa mujer de cabello platinado y no poder resistirse a sus lágrimas.

Y al pensar en ella sintió odio por lo que hizo y se sintió estúpido por haberse metido él solo en la boca del lobo…

"…_Si tu lo proteges, Severus… ¿Lo juras¿Pronunciarás el Juramento Inquebrantable?..."_

"… _¿Juras vigilar a mi hijo Draco mientras intenta cumplir los deseos del Señor Tenebroso, Severus?..."_

"… _¿Juras protegerlo lo mejor que puedas de cualquier daño?..."_

"…_Y si es necesario… si crees que Draco va a fracasar… ¿Juras tú realizar la tarea que el Señor Tenebroso ha encomendado a mi hijo?..."_

"…_Sí, lo juro…"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Abrió la puerta de la azotea y se sorprendió al ver la escena… Albus Dumbledor recostado contra el parapeto de la torre rodeado por los mortífagos y Malfoy apretando con fuerza su varita.**

"_**No… no lo hará… no lo logrará…"**_

**-Severus…- dijo el director con un hilo de voz en un tono jamás empleado por él… un tono suplicante.**

**El profesor no respondió y apartó al alumno que lo enfrentaba con brusquedad dejando atrás a los mortífagos.**

**-Por favor… Severus…-.**

**Éste levanto la varita y apuntó al anciano, en su cara se leían las facciones de odio y repulsión.**

**-_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-._**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****

Una luz verde penetrante proveniente de una pesadilla lo despertó… aquella que lo había atormentado todas las noches desde esa vez y que lo haría hasta el final de sus días. Suspiró cansado de la situación y subió a su habitación donde se desnudó para tomar un baño, y cuando la bañera rebosaba de agua helada se sumergió por completo cerrando los ojos… deseando jamás volver a abrirlos…

Si, sería una escena muy típica acabar con su vida allí, en ese lugar y en ese momento, pero aunque lo deseaba por su mente eso no pasaría jamás… No había huido de su destino antes… no lo podía hacer ahora… no cuando necesitaba mover su carta final para acabar con esa guerra.

Apretó los puños encolerizado… jamás perdonaría a ese viejo loco por haberle pedido eso… ¡porque Albus Dumbledor NO suplicaba por su vida¡Jamás lo haría! Pues era el mejor mago que el mortífago había conocido y el único valiente que suplicaría por perderla: por su causa, por salvar a los demás.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"… _¡No trabaja para usted, como usted cree!..."_

"…_En este punto es lógico que discrepemos, Draco. Resulta que yo confío en el Profesor Snape…"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno! Aquí les dejó esta pequeña historia que marca mi regreso a esta página… Hace mucho no escribía nada por asuntos de la Universidad pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones mis dedos están ansiosos por hacerlo xD

Como podrán ver esta es MI versión de los hechos… ¿por qué? Pues por lo último que piensa este sexy profesor… porque dudo que Albus Dumbledor suplicara por su vida si supiera que un mortífago que además le estaba traicionando, va a matarlo… pero cada quien juzgue! Y esperemos a que Rowling nos de la respuesta xDDD

De todas formas agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic y se los agradeceré muchísimo mas si se toman la molestia de dejarme un review n0n!

Ja Ne!  
Polgara.


End file.
